Into the Snow
by silverliningineachcloud
Summary: Anna and Elsa are finally adjusting to their new life at the palace. However, someone is after the throne and will stop at nothing to get it- even taking a princess captive. Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff are plunged into a new adventure and it's unlikely they'll escape unscathed- if they can make it through at all. Kristanna and Elsa/OC (eventually) ANGST WILL ENSUE
1. Another Beginning

_**Sooooo this is kind of an experiment to be honest! I saw Frozen (four times to be exact) and totally fell in love with the characters. So I decided to start this story, just for the fun of it. I have an idea where this is going, including a lot of angst and feels :) But I'm not exactly sure if I'm living up to Frozen fanfic expectations so I would love any feedback!  
I don't have a beta or anything like that so sorry for any mistakes! (I do have spell check)**_

_**I can't promise any sort of update schedule, I'm sorry! But I will do my best!**_

_**A couple things about me. I loveeeeee Frozen! I love cats! I love Labradors! (I have a cat and two labs) and I love sushi! I hate celery, it is seriously the worst thing ever. **_

_**Please leave a review! I love hearing back from my readers! (unless it's nasty, in which case I'll pass)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or anything in its fantastical world. **_

_**Let the story begin!**_

* * *

"You're sure that is the Snow Queen's weakness?"  
"Positive."

The words did not echo around the stone walls, instead were immediately absorbed by the thick oppressive atmosphere. The air was dank and thick, tainted with the smell of decay and death.

"So that is how I would be able to control the Queen?"

"Yes. I've seen it with my very own eyes." The second figure leaned forward, touching the bars that separated him from the first speaker.

"You have been very useful."

"You've got to let me out now." The man clenched the bars, his hazel eyes burning into the cloaked figure in front of him. His clothes looked as though they had once been fit for a noble. Now they were filthy rags.

"On the contrary, I do not have to do anything."

Rage filled the imprisoned man's face, his face flushing.

"You promised!"

"How does it feel to be betrayed, little prince? Now please excuse me. I have business to attend to."

With that, the dark clothed figure receded into the darkness, leaving the ragged prince alone.

* * *

Cold.

She was so cold.

The wind tore at her hair and face, but she could barely feel it, she was so numb. Somehow she placed one foot in front of the other, despite the agony at the movement.

Her fingers felt funny. She held them up, blue-green eyes widening with horror as she watched a frosty blue ice sheen spread over them.

The pain... the cold...

The wind suddenly stopped, snowflakes suspended in the air as if all of time had stopped.

_Elsa..._ Anna trembled, shivers wracking her body, holding her icy fingers to her chest. They clinked slightly against each other. That was not how fingers were supposed to sound.

"Kristoff..." She saw him, so far away yet so close. She longed for the warmth of his arms around her.

Suddenly the distinct noise of a sword being unsheathed cut through the air. She turned, her thin form shaking, and suddenly her whole world seemed to lurch beneath her feet.

Elsa was crumpled on the ice, unmoving, as Hans descended upon her with a sword.

The pain... the cold... she wasn't going to be able to make it!

_I'm sorry Kristoff, I'm sorry Elsa..._

Her body suddenly was taken over by the cold as Hans raised his sword.

"Nooooo!"

* * *

Anna woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. Her body was completely rigid and her cheeks were wet with tears.

She forced herself to relax into the warm blankets and pillows she was cocooned in.

_Just a dream. It was just a dream._

Anna closed her eyes with relief, feeling the fear fade slowly away.

It had been over a month since the Great Thaw, but the dream kept coming back again and again.

At least this time she hadn't shouted aloud.

The door creaked open slightly, a sliver of light slicing the darkness.

Drat. Maybe she had called out after all.

"Anna?" It was Elsa, her voice soft and worried. The slender woman hovered uncertainly by the door, pale blue nightgown drifting around her, blocking the soft light coming from the palace hall.

"I'm okay," Anna called out, sitting up.

"Can you please tell me what the nightmares are about?" Elsa asked softly, drawing close to the bed, her large blue eyes full of concern.

"Uh I don't even remember," Anna lied. She didn't want Elsa to know the dreams were about her freezing. And she didn't want Elsa to know about the physical pain that the freezing- and the thawing- had caused. It had been excruciating if she was honest with herself. But she never had told anyone. It would only make her older sister feel more guilty. And that was the last thing that Anna wanted Elsa to feel. The guilt only made Elsa draw away, made her feel like she was a danger, made her want to separate herself. Anna needed her far too much for that to happen.

"Are... are you sure?" Elsa's eyes narrowed, slightly suspicious.

At first it had been a little awkward between Elsa and Anna, but they had surprisingly quickly grown comfortable with each other.

Anna was quiet. She wanted to let someone in on her nightmares. Maybe if she shared the burden, the strength of the dreams would fade, their grasp on her mind might weaken.

She could talk to Kristoff. But every thought of her being in pain seemed to cause the large blond man agony.

Olaf. She would talk to Olaf. The friendly snowman was a surprisingly good listener, and the two shared a close bond. Olaf would understand what she should do.

"I'm sure," Anna said more firmly. "Really Elsa."

The white haired young woman hesitated.

"You know if you ever want to talk..."

"I know," Anna smiled.

Elsa turned to go, but Anna jumped out of bed and gave her a huge hug. At first Elsa flinched away from the contact but slowly relaxed into the hug.

"I love you Elsa," Anna murmured. "You're the best sister ever! Thanks for coming to check on me." She chose to ignore the fact that Elsa's skin was cold to the touch, chilling her slightly.

"Of course. I love you," Elsa's voice was quiet and protective. They were quiet for a moment. "Now get some sleep."

"Yes your highness!" Anna replied cheekily, the effect ruined by a yawn.

When she fell back to sleep, the dream didn't return.

* * *

Elsa sleepily ran a hand through her silky white hair, blinking in the morning sunlight which was filtering through the window of her bedroom.

"Elsaaaaa the sun is awake! It's another day of summer!"

Elsa was completely undisturbed to find a small snowman walking into her room.

"Good morning, Olaf," she laughed softly. Quickly she glanced over the lovable pile of snow's personal flurry to make sure it was keeping him nice and frozen.  
Initially upon meeting Olaf, she had expected the snowman's constant chatter to annoy her, but to her surprise, she hadn't felt a single twinge of annoyance at him. Maybe it was the fact that Olaf was a constant reminder of the good her powers offered the world. A reminder that she had light and beauty, and yes, oddly lovable strange live snowmen, to bring to the people around her.

The pain and suffering she could cause sometimes threatened to overcome her. The reminder Olaf gave was nice. And Elsa was fairly sure that Anna would not be alive if not for him.

The thought caused her chest to ache with fear, ice spreading from her fingers to the sheets around her.

_Elsa... Your sister is _dead_. _

She shook off the voice which so often echoed in her head. The past was behind her and what mattered was that they were all safe now. Elsa just wished that Anna would tell her what the nightmares were about. She felt so helpless hearing her sister scream in fear night after night, not being able to do anything to help.

She had a sinking feeling that the cause of the nightmares was ultimately her. Of course Anna wasn't going to tell her that.

"Olaf, do you think you could talk to Anna? I..." Elsa paused. She wasn't very used to bringing up her feelings. "I'm worried about her. She's been having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Olaf's jovial face became serious. "Of course I'll talk to her! I'll talk to her right now!"

"I don't think that's necessary, you can talk to her when she's up. Thank you though."

Elsa quickly got dressed, her mind turning to the day ahead. There were so many duties to get to, from going over trade arrangements, to debating whether to acknowledge a new country that had split off from a nearby entity. At least she could look forward to a town ice skating party that evening. She would be providing the ice, of course.

The thought made her smile as she hurried through the halls. Making people happy with her ability- that was the thing she loved doing the most.

"Elsa, have you seen Anna?"

Elsa almost ran straight into the large blond man. Kristoff looked typically nervous to be in the fancy hall, twisting his hat in his hands. He was more at home in the snow with a large pick in his hand than navigating the noble halls of the palace. Sven was behind him, munching on a tapestry, large antlers entangled with a curtain.

"She's in her room still, I think," Elsa gave him a small smile. She had been suspicious of the ice harvester at first, but it was obvious that the gentle man would rather die than hurt Anna. And the way they were both infatuated with each other... it was almost sickening.

"Thanks Elsa," Kristoff headed past her.

Suddenly a scream shattered the peaceful morning.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat and she was sprinting down the hall before she even knew what she was doing, in her panic, ice spreading out from wherever her feet hit the ground.

The scream had belonged to Anna.

* * *

_**What do you think? Should I keep going? :) **_

_**Please leave a review!**_


	2. Fears Ahead

_**Ahhh thank you for the beautiful reviews and over twenty follows and 9 favs! That's super duper awesome and I can't wait to see where this story goes! Glad you all think I should continue! Since I will be! :) I am super excited for this story! Just a warning there will be angst later. I really enjoy angst, so yup that will be coming.**_

_**Huge thanks to my beautiful reviewers; cumulo-dingus, CobaltBlue94, liljill, Romance and Musicals, MorganArgent, stuffandthingsco, Purplepox63010, jimjam321, and B! Thank you for your lovely comments and I hope to hear from you again! You are awesome! And if you didn't review, you can also be awesome. But you might be a little more awesome if you would review. :)**_

_**Did I mention I love reviews? ;) Please leave one! I want to hear from my readers!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of the characters, etc etc etc. Sorry if there are any mistakes!**_

* * *

Anna hated screaming.

She really did. It was okay to scream with excitement or to warn someone. It was okay to scream a little when your boyfriend shows up bearing a box of chocolates, a week earlier than you had expected him to be back from ice harvesting.

But screaming because you were scared or startled was something Anna tried not to do.

She had been minding her own business, trying to brush out the disaster that was her hair when the dagger whizzed past her face and imbedded itself about an inch deep into the wall. And to her total annoyance, a very girly scream erupted from her throat before she could help it.

It wasn't fear. She just hadn't expected a knife to speed by her face.

She twirled to find a figure in all black exiting the window. Before she could even do anything, the figure had disappeared.

"Anna!" Kristoff burst into the room, his brown eyes wide with panic. He quickly assessed the situation and seemed to decide there wasn't any danger. "Anna!" He swept her into his strong arms. "Are you okay?"

"Kristoff, I'm fine," Anna's protest was muffled by his embrace.

Oh well. She wasn't about to complain. Kristoff's breath on her hair made her heart race in an exciting way. She turned her face towards him, offering her lips. Kristoff leaned towards her in response…

"Anna!"

Elsa's face was paler than usual, ice flowing from her feet, blue eyes huge.

"Elsa, I'm okay!" Anna quickly untangled herself from Kristoff, sensing her sister's sharp fear. "I'm okay." She touched Elsa on the shoulder, but Elsa flinched away. Anna could see her hands were trembling.

"The scream?" Elsa was trying to appear composed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean to scream! This thing just kinda flew by me," Anna turned to the wall and tried to tug the dagger out of the wall. It was stuck. "Uggghhhh…. GOT IT!" Anna shouted as the dagger popped out of the wall and she went flying back straight into Kristoff.

"Oooffff," Kristoff wheezed as the air completely got knocked out of his lungs.

"Whew, thanks Kristoff," Anna laughed, looking completely unperturbed.  
"A dagger?!" Elsa's face paled once again and the room chilled several degrees.

"Uh huh. Anyways, this flew past my face and…" She stopped as Kristoff and Elsa gasped, suddenly spying a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up.

_"This is just a warning. Next time we won't be so kind…" _Anna trailed off, her blue green eyes flitting to Elsa.

"What does the rest of it say?" Elsa asked quietly.

"_Be ready to surrender, Ice Queen."_

"I knew this was aimed at me," Elsa moaned, turning away, running a hand through her white hair. Snowflakes were starting to form and twirled slowly through the air. "You could have been killed!" Her blue eyes turned back to Anna, full of anguish.

"Guards!" Kristoff shouted and began explaining the situation, demanding that the premises be searched immediately.

"But I'm okay, Elsa," Anna reached to touch her shoulder but Elsa jerked back, turning her face away.

Anna frowned at Elsa's refusal of contact. That would not do. She could have sworn that they had already established that they needed each other.

She wasn't the least bit afraid of her sister. Anna just wished that Elsa would stop being scared of herself.

"I love you!" Anna threw herself at her sister, wrapping her arms around the thin shoulders, not giving her sister a choice but to be embraced by her.

"Anna!" Elsa protested but her trembling subsided as it became obvious that she hadn't hurt her sister by touching her. "I… I was out of control, you can't just hug me, what if…"

"I'm not afraid!" Anna laughed cheerfully. Elsa stared at her for a moment then just shook her head, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You're impossible."

"I know!" Anna took Elsa's hands and spun around with her. "We can still do the public skating today, right?"

Elsa's smile faded.

"The note. Something's wrong. I.. I need to talk to General Alrik. You might be in danger."

"So might you," Anna said, her turquoise eyes worried. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her waist, and she glanced at him appreciatively.

"I will be fine. But excuse me. I must go," Elsa quickly swept out of the room, which became noticeably warmer.

"She thinks everything is her fault," Anna sighed, looking at Kristoff. The large blond sighed.

"I know. But give her some time… what happened, or I guess what almost happened… it'll probably take her awhile to move forward from it."

"I just want my sister," Anna pouted, leaning against Kristoff.

"She'll come around."

His gaze strayed to the dagger still lying on the ground and a chill went up his spine. Even though Anna seemed pretty much unconcerned at what had just happened, Kristoff knew exactly why Elsa was so upset. Anna could have been killed.

The image of her cold trembling but too far away for him to reach snuck into his brain. Then the image of her slim form turned to smooth ice, lifeless…

He pushed the images away, unconsciously pulling Anna closer.

"Hey, we'll be fine! Rulers get threatened all the time, right?" Anna grabbed his hand. "C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's find some chocolate! Oooh we can bring some to Elsa!"

"Are you sure…"

"Yes! I want to do this okay?! Stop worrying over me like I'm some kid!" Her nostrils flared with anger in a way that Kristoff found strangely adorable.

"Geez, okay Fiestypants!" Kristoff rolled his eyes and let himself be dragged out of the room. "Wait. Where's Sven?"

"Probably tangled in a tapestry again," Anna sighed.

They both had to laugh as Sven appeared around the corner, fabric all over his antlers.

But Kristoff still couldn't completely remove his unease. Something told him a storm was coming around the corner.

* * *

_Breathe. Just breathe._

How could this have happened? Elsa paced the room and suddenly regretted leaving Anna. What was she thinking?!

"Bjorn!" she called a senior guard. He snapped to attention. "Please send five of your best guards to protect Anna. I have reason to suspect she is in danger."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Back and forth. Back and forth.

What did this veiled threat mean? Were her subjects in danger? Should they be preparing for an attack? Or was this all actually an empty threat?

The realization hit her for the millionth time in the last month. She had absolutely no idea how to rule a country. For a moment Elsa was irrationally mad at her parents for dying.

She didn't notice that the walls were covered with ice until someone coughed.

Elsa whirled around, barely holding back the surge of magic in her hand.

It was a palace soldier, a young man, smartly dressed in the uniform of a palace guard.

"Are you crazy? How did you get in here?!" Elsa hissed, holding her hands behind her back.

"Uh… the door?" the soldier was hesitant but she sensed no fear in his voice.

"What is your name, soldier?" Elsa tried to compose herself, flushing slightly. She couldn't see his hair color under the hat. But she was aware that his eyes were bright green, like a new leaf in the spring.

"Kirk, your highness. I just wanted to check that you were okay."  
"Do I look okay to you?!" Elsa said a little more sharply than intended.

"Not really. That's why I thought I would ask," Kirk said, matter of factly.

Elsa stared at him mutely at his audacity.

"Kirk! Gate shift!" a voice called out.

"Ah. That's me. Please excuse me, your highness." Kirk gave a smart salute before leaving the room.

Elsa stared at the door after he left for about 23 seconds.

Then she returned to her pacing.

* * *

_**Leave a review? Please?**_


	3. Departures and Arrivals

_**Hey all! Here's the next chappie! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**I only got three reviews on chapter two! Did you all not like it or was it not interesting enough?**_

_**Huge thanks to the wonderful csarcher3, Katie, and Olafqhace for reviewing chapter two!  
**_

_**Also a thanks to some recent reviewers of chapter one who weren't thanked in the last chapter! These marvelous people would be JJ, Guest, Olafqhace, and Guest!**_

_**IMPORTANT QUESTION! What do you all think about Anna developing powers? I'm playing with the idea but I'm not sure. So if you care at all, let me know what you think!**_

_**Please leave a review? Please? And maybe go back to chapter two and leave a review? I really want to know why it didn't get the same response as the first chapter! Was it bad?  
**_

_**Sorry it's a little short. I'll try to update soon depending on what sort of response I get!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen! Unfortunately...**_

* * *

"You can't leave now," Anna looked at Kristoff tearfully, holding his hand tightly. The large blond looked very resigned indeed to leave.

They were standing near the stables where Kristoff's beautiful new sled was being loaded with supplies. Five guards especially assigned to be Anna's bodyguards were milling around, their gazes alert. But they gave the couple some space to talk.

"I have to," he sighed, pulling her close. "Royal Ice Master stuff. It seems that there's some sort of corruption among the ice cutters. They've been cheating some of the southern villages."

"Can't someone else do it?" Anna asked. Kristoff sighed again, running a hand over one of her red brown braids, feeling its silky texture.

"It's my duty, Anna," he said regretfully. He didn't want to leave- really, he didn't. But a little part of him felt excited to be out in the open air again. He didn't really belong in the castle with the fancy vases and carpets and five different forks for the five different courses of dinner.

If only he didn't have to leave Anna behind.

"I know," Anna rested her head against his shoulder in an uncharacteristically vulnerable way. His resolve to follow through on his duty wavered. Maybe he should stay and protect Anna. What if this threat wasn't just a threat like all the others?  
_Like I can even protect…Ha! Just think about how you've done protecting her in the past!_

Let's see, she could have died in the sled crash while running from the wolves, a result of his steering. Then she had gotten struck in the heart with ice, something that Kristoff might have been able to prevent if he had gone with her into Elsa's ice palace. And when her life was in danger, freezing from the inside out, he had _dropped her off_ at the castle, thinking he didn't belong. He hadn't even made sure the whole true loves kiss thing worked out. That was the mistake he regretted the most. He had basically frozen her right there.

He should have known better. Instead, he hadn't wanted to be reminded that he couldn't have Anna. He couldn't bear being there when another man kissed her. So he had left, and in that action he had condemned Anna to freezing.

Olaf had told him how he found Anna crumpled by the door after Hans' betrayal, too weak to even speak louder than a whisper. The image killed him every time; made his chest clench and his heart race with fear.

And when he _finally_ realized what he had to do, he couldn't even get to Anna in time to save her.

_Let's face it. I'm a failure. Heck, Anna would probably be safer _without_ me here._

He would leave. The mountains were where he belonged and this was his duty, something he could finally do right. The royal family received threats all the time, and there was no guarantee that this threat was any more valid than the others. Elsa would keep Anna safe.

And he would be back as soon as he could.

Kristoff pulled Anna towards him, his lips softly meeting hers. Her arms tightened around his neck, but all too soon they had to pull apart.

"I love you," Anna said softly. "I'm going to miss you."  
"Me too. But you'll have Elsa," Kristoff tenderly touched her cheek, sweeping a strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm afraid she's shutting me out again," Anna sighed, her bright eyes filled with worry.

"If anyone can shake her out of it, it's you," Kristoff reassured her with a smile. Anna immediately brightened.

"That's true!" she grinned. "I won't let her retreat into that horrible room. We _have_ to work together. It's what sisters are for!"

"Exactly," Kristoff's brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Sir, your sled is ready."

Kristoff turned, arranging a couple things and checking ropes and supplies as Anna bid farewell to Sven.

"Goodbye," Anna looked down at the ground.

"Goodbye. I will be back soon," Kristoff promised, kissing her cheek before getting onto the sled.

And with a tug of the reins, he was gone.

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. Elsa looked around the room, sudden embarrassment filling her at the walls coated with ice.

"Elsa?"

It was Anna.

Elsa sighed and ran a hand over her platinum braid, tried to compose herself, walked five steps to the door, and opened it.

The relief on Anna's face made her wince inwardly. She knew her sister had been afraid she wouldn't open the door.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Alarm suddenly filled Elsa as she took in Anna's red puffy eyes and miserable expression. "What's wrong?" she grabbed Anna's shoulders, looking her over for an injury. Anna sniffed.

"Kristoff had to leave," Anna mumbled, tears welling up once again.

"Oh," Elsa stifled a sigh of relief. She was about to remark about the matter not being grave after all, but stopped when she saw Anna's face. "I'm sorry. But he will be back."

"I know. And…" Anna's face brightened slightly, but she didn't finish her sentence.

"And…" Elsa raised her eyebrows curiously.

Anna flushed slightly, twirling a ginger braid around her finger.

"…and you opened the door," she said quietly.

"I will always open the door for you," Elsa promised, her bright blue eyes serious. She hesitated, then reached to embrace Anna. Around her, the ice melted off the walls, dissipating.

_Love will thaw..._

"Can… Can we build a snowman? And go ice skating in the big hall?" Anna pulled from the embrace, eyes shining excitedly.

"Sure," Elsa laughed softly.

"Let's go then!" Anna pulled her down the hall, both of them laughing.

Maybe it wouldn't be so terrible while Kristoff was away.

"Let's build Olaf a friend," Elsa grinned mischievously. Anna gasped with delight.

"Do it Elsa," she laughed, sliding around on the ice. "Whoops!" she slipped on the ice and landed hard on her behind.

"Here, let me help," Elsa pulled her up with a smile.

"You know, this all seems so familiar," Anna twirled around, looking at the ball room covered with ice and snow. The guards were at the door, keeping careful watch of their beloved Queen and Princess. "I don't know why..." she trailed off, her beautiful turquoise eyes surveying the room.

Elsa turned away, a rush of emotion going through her as she remembered holding her tiny sister's still form, remembering the accident which had changed their lives.

_"Mama! Papa!" she had screamed in fear. But they were alone. "It's okay Anna. I've got you." But her sister had only grown colder in her arms, a strand of white hair forming in the ginger locks._

She had never told Anna.

"It should be familiar. We... we played like this when we were little."

"But..." Anna's brow furrowed. "I don't remember..."

"No, you wouldn't. Let me explain..."

Elsa drew her sister close to share the painful memory instead of pushing her away.

* * *

That night, the nightmares held at bay.

Anna stirred slightly, suddenly aware of something uncomfortable around her mouth. Her blue green eyes blinked open and a masked face above her swum into focus in the dim light. She screamed with alarm, but the sound was strangely muffled.

There was a gag around her face.

Frightened, Anna clawed to get away, panic racing through her veins, but the person had grabbed her wrists, holding them in an iron grip.

_Elsa, Kristoff, please! Elsa!_

"Relax Princess. You don't want to hurt yourself. That's our job," the figure whispered.

There was a sharp pain at the back of her head and the world went black.

* * *

_**Please leave a review! to make me happy :) and I want to know if I'm doing okay!  
**_

_**Also, should Anna develop powers?**_


	4. Capture and Consequences

_**I'm backkkkk!**_

_**Okay, I have now seen Frozen five times. And I still enjoyed it immensely the 5th time! **_

_**Based on the feedback I have gotten, Anna will NOT have any powers. Other than her beautiful optimism and slight awkwardness of course!**_

_**Speaking of feedback, a huge thanks to my beautiful wonderful reviewers! That would be the spectacular **__MorganArgent__**, the fantastic **__csarcher3__**, the wonderful **__kuramaangel__**, the beautiful **__faith123__**, the amazing **__wolfgirl1221__**, the stupendous **__A frozen fic lov__**, the inspiring **__Guest__**, the outstanding **__Lilly__**, the magnificent **__Olafqhace__**, the stunning **Guest**, and the **__**the marvelous **__lightening1997__**! Thank you thank you thank you!**_

_**Wow that was a lot of adjectives. **_

_**Olafqhace: Aww thanks! I feel so super honored to have gotten into your top 10! *blushes and then sobs with happiness* I hope you won't be too disappointed that I don't think I will be giving Anna powers! *makes worried face that Olafqhace will hate me* And I would LOVE to read some of your causes and consequences book. I would totally weave that sort of stuff in, in fact, just thinking about it is inspiring me on some plot ideas! :) Anyways, thanks for the lovely review!**_

_**If any of you have any questions or comments that you'd like me to respond to, let me know! I read every review, I just wish I had the time to respond to them all!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Frozen. And I'm still sad about it.**_

_**Please leave a review at the end? Please? Hearing from my readers is like my fav thing ever!**_

_**If you leave a review, I will virtually magically transform you into Elsa for a day. Or Olaf if you'd prefer.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Elsa woke with a strange feeling of uneasiness.

Yesterday had been… Amazing. She didn't know how else to describe it. She had had fun with her sister. Pure, simple, uncomplicated fun.

Yet… Something was wrong.

Elsa quickly got out of bed, transforming her nightgown into her usual icy frock, ice high heels forming on her feet without thought.

She didn't cast the guards a second look as she exited the room, walking briskly to Anna's bedroom.

A thin layer of ice flowed from her feet, a couple snowflakes falling around her.

The sense of fear sharpened irrationally. Elsa didn't know _why_ she suddenly felt the need to make sure her sister was okay. It was like something deep inside of her was going haywire.

_Calm down, why wouldn't she be okay? She's probably fast asleep right now, drooling and dreaming about Kristoff._

"Has anything happened?" Elsa asked the guards at Anna's door, trying to appear composed.

"No, your majesty. Nobody has been in or out. Everything has been quiet," one of the guards told her. What was his name? Njar…Njark? Whatever, it didn't matter.

"Shift change! Oh… Good morning Your Highness." This time the voice was familiar. Elsa turned to find Kirk standing behind her, green eyes bright.

"Good morning." Elsa acknowledged him then turned to the door and knocked.

No answer.

"Anna!" Elsa knocked again, the pounding in her chest growing. "Annaaaaaaa!"

Still no answer.

Frustrated, Elsa reached for the doorknob.

It was locked.

Elsa paled. Anna never locked her door. Ever.

Something was wrong. Something was really wrong- her gut feeling had been right after all.

With a wave of her hand, the door splintered, wood and ice exploding through the air. Elsa ignored the debris and ran into the room, her blue eyes quickly searching the room.

Empty.

"No!" Elsa ran to the window, which was slightly cracked. Her breath caught in her chest. "Anna! No…" Her head snapped back to the window and she stared at the city unfolding beneath the palace, out to the oceans surrounding them, the forests. "Oh God, no," Elsa closed her eyes briefly.

When she opened them again, her gaze fell upon a small piece of paper lying on the ground.

With trembling hands, she picked it up.

_We will be contacting you, Ice Queen. _

"No no no no…" Elsa stared at the note blankly, horror filling her countenance. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, carefully removing the note from her hand. There was a murmured curse.

"Send out a scout team immediately! We need to find the Princess at all costs! And bring three more guards for the Queen. Is someone doing a perimeter check?!"

Elsa turned to see that it was Kirk shouting the orders, having to yell over the swirling wind and snow that was filling the room.

Oops.

"Queen Elsa! We'll find her!" Kirk shouted over the winds. However, for some reason, the snow and ice slid past him, as though there was a protective barrier around him. His hair wasn't even ruffled by the whirling air.

"Get away!" she cried. The fear was too much. She closed her eyes and struggled to control the raging emotions.

_Why Anna? Why?_

The wind howled in her ears.

"Queen Elsa, you are doing your sister no favors by becoming so upset!"

Elsa's blue eyes shot open with disbelief. Kirk was still in the room, although she could barely see him through the whirling snow.

_How dare he…_

Wait. He was right. This was doing nothing for Anna.

Slowly Elsa relaxed as she focused on making a plan to find her sister.

"There you go," the now familiar deep rumble of Kirk's voice said. Elsa stiffened and turned around.

The stupid guard hat was gone and Elsa could fully see the soldier's face. His hair was honey brown, thick, and slightly curly. He had a strong chin and a defined jawbone that gave his face a chiseled look. And then there were those bright green eyes.

He didn't look as though he had just waded through a blizzard. In fact, not a hair on his head was disheveled.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

For some reason, she was grateful that he had dropped the formality even though the way he was speaking to her as queen was completely inappropriate. But somehow it seemed appropriate for the situation.

"No. But… thank you,"

"I promise, we will do everything we can to find Anna… _I_ will do everything I can." Kirk shifted his weight. "I promise."

Elsa observed him silently, her blue eyes large and troubled. She felt like snapping at him, to shout that she didn't want his help, that she wanted to be _alone_.

_You always want to be alone when you're upset. Why don't you let someone in?_

"Thank you. Let's get to work then."

* * *

_Why is my bed so… hard?_

Anna stirred slightly, fighting to open her eyes.

Man, her head was swimming!

Finally Anna managed to pry her eyes open and saw…

Darkness.

Well, that was not as exciting as she had hoped.

Anna was extremely confused as to what was going on for about 17.4 seconds and then suddenly the memories of the bedroom attack flooded back to her.

Oh no. She had been kidnapped. Well darn it. Elsa was going to _freak_ out. The country would probably be frozen three times over. Anna felt sudden pang of fear. She didn't know what had happened at the palace after she had blacked out. What if Elsa was hurt or… or worse. And if she wasn't, she was going to be so upset!

She had to get out of here.

Anna squirmed and found that her hands were tightly tied behind her back. Further investigation also revealed that her ankles were bound, there was still a gag around her mouth, and the darkness was due to a blindfold. The floor she was lying on felt rough beneath her cheek. Perhaps wood…

A feeling of panic seized her. She had no idea where she was, who she was with… There could be other people in the room with her, watching her, and she had no idea.

"Mmmph!" Anna let out a groan of frustration, trying to fight the fear that was racing through her body. Be scared would do nothing.

Suddenly she had an idea. Letting her cheek rest against the rough ground, she rubbed her face against it in a way that, with some difficulty and several painful scrapes and splinters, pushed up the blindfold.

Blinking, Anna took in the small cramped room. Light poured in from a tiny window. There were a couple crates and barrels but not much else.

No people watching her. Phew. That was a relief.

Suddenly the ground lurched beneath Anna and she let out a muffled cry of surprise.

_Um, the ground isn't supposed to move!_

Twisting her body, she managed to sit up against the wall. The floor tilted again, throwing her to the side, her head banging against a crate. _Ow…_

Was she in a wagon? Or…

A boat.

"Princess, why did you take off your blindfold?"

Anna started, her body tensing. A slender woman clothed completely in black was standing in the doorway.

Anna silently glared at her.

"Oh, I forgot, you can't speak," the woman laughed, a light tinkling noise. But the sound was edged with a cruel joy that made shivers go up Anna's back. "Let me help you with that." She stepped forward, pulling the gag from Anna's mouth, her face close to the young princess. Anna estimated she was around Elsa's age. She was beautiful. She had long thick black hair, and elegant noise, and full lips.

But her eyes were black as coal and full of hatred.

"I've heard you're the spunky one," Black-eyes said. "Let me get a look of you." She tilted Anna's chin up. Anna felt as though those eyes were burning into her.

"Don't touch me!" Anna found her voice, pulling her head away. She would not show any fear. Not even if on the inside she was trembling and wishing with every fiber in her body that Kristoff and Elsa were there. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Hmm, you are spunky. My name is Raven, Princess."

"I don't _care_ what your name is!" Anna growled.

She gasped as suddenly her head snapped to the left, burning pain spreading from her cheek at the unexpected slap.

"Careful Princess. I am not above violence. And I have some friends on this boat…"

"So we are on a boat!" Anna exclaimed triumphantly.

"…who are dying to get their hands on a royal brat. I'd advise you try to get along with me during your stay."

The expression on Raven's beautiful face was enough to convince Anna that she was serious.

"And exactly how long will my stay be?" Anna asked quietly.

"That depends on your sister, sweetie." Raven stood up to leave.  
"My sister? Leave Elsa alone!" Anna cried, her aquamarine eyes flashing.

"Honey, your sister is the only one we're interested in. You're just the bait."

"So… Me being here has nothing to do with me?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"I suppose not. You just happen to be the Ice Queen's beloved little sister."

"So I didn't _do_ anything that got me into this mess?" Anna clarified.

"No you didn't." Raven began to look impatient, her flawless lips frowning.

"Yes!" Anna cheered. She would have done a fist pump if her hands weren't tied behind her back. "Well that's a nice change for once!"

It was so stupid that she was feeling relieved over this while tied hand and foot, stuck with a crazy lunatic model lady, but Anna couldn't help it. Every single disaster that had befallen her and Elsa seemed to ultimately result from her acting without thinking. Elsa had explained what had happened when they were children and Anna knew that, even though Elsa hadn't even implied it in the slightest, Anna's younger self hadn't exactly been very careful. She had jumped from snow mound to snow mound without a thought of the pressure she was putting on Elsa to catch her. So really, she had been acting stupid and it wasn't Elsa's fault that what happened happened.

And then the whole Winter disaster had been because Anna had blown up at Elsa in the ballroom. Again, Anna's fault for acting thoughtlessly.

"Princess, there's no reason for you to look so happy. You and your sister will not be escaping from this."

"There's no way you'll defeat Elsa," Anna shot back confidently. "She's no match for you!"

"That's why we have you to weaken her," Raven smiled without mirth.

With that, she swept out of the room.

"Okay, time to get out of here," Anna mumbled under her breath and began to work at the knots on her wrists.

* * *

_**Also, in case you didn't see it above, I have decided Anna will NOT be developing powers. **_

_**(this decision was based on what most of my reviewers have said. for those disappointed, maybe i'll write another story sometime where Anna has powers)**_

_**Please leave a review! :) Any thoughts? Am I doing okay?  
**_


	5. Building Fear

_**Hello my lovelies! **_

_**OH MY GOSH I HAVE 51 FOLLOWERS AND 30 PEOPLE WHO HAVE THIS STORY MARKED AS A FAVORITE! *hyperventilates then passes out***_

_**You all are amazing.**_

_**Speaking of amazing, let me take a moment acknowledge my AWESOME reviewers! So, round of appreciative reindeer snorting for** redxridingxhood**,** CinnamonPearl517**,** _**, **_Guest**,** __WhiteSheWolf17**,** thatgirl11**,** kitty1872**,** wolfgirl1221**,** Olafqhace**, ** .7503**,** kuramaangel**,** Romance and Musicals**,** CaptainAnime1412**!**_

_**Special thanks to **wolfgirl1221** for basically being my beta! (I know you don't know that that means but I'll explain it to you later)**_

_Olafqhace**: Oh my gosh I tried using the link to your book like fifty times and I couldn't get it to work! I hope you get this message because I don't know how else to contact you. I really want to read and review your book but I just couldn't get the link to work! So I didn't forget or didn't care, I just haven't been able to get to it. Also, feel free to use whatever ideas you want from my other story Finding a Family! I don't mind at all. Please let me know how I can get to your book cause I'd still love to see it!**_

_**Okay, this chapter should have been posted way earlier but my computer ate my file. I lost the whole story! (not that I had much past this chapter) It was very upsetting. So I had to retype the chapter really quick. I hope it's okay!**_

_**Quick story.**_

_**I'm babysitting a six-year-old boy and his little brother and a little girl. We end up playing that we have magical powers. **_

_**I end up with ice powers in our game.**_

_**Me:** So, I have ice powers, so am I like Elsa from Frozen?_

**_Adorable__ Little Boy_**_**: **Uh, yeah. Yeah you are! **(He's seen Frozen twice)**_

_**Me:** Hey, do I look like Elsa? Kind of?** (I have blond hair and blue eyes and a slightly round face)**_

_**Adorable Little** **Boy:** Uh... no. No you don't._

**_Me: _**_*heart silent__ly breaks into a thousand pieces*_

**_And that's how my dreams were crushed._**

**_NOW ONTO THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen! _**

**_Also, this chapter isn't my best due to the quick rewrite thanks to computer evilness. I apologize!_**

* * *

"Listen, you _know_ prices of ice have been standardized throughout Arendelle," Kristoff folded his arms. "And yet you have been charging the southern villages with almost two times that price!" Kristoff stared each of the traders down one by one, and they all averted eye contact. "Anybody want to tell me _why_ before I revoke your ice trading status without a second thought?!" he growled. He wanted to get back to Anna as soon as possible. Dealing with greedy, stubborn, self centered _thieves_ was not exactly his favorite thing. And this was what was keeping him from Anna.

"I don't have patience for this. If you have no way to explain yourselves..."

He started to turn, the several guards who were accompanying him turning as well.

"No, wait!" A grey haired man looked up. "Listen, the lady said we were being cheated for the amount of work. She said nobody would care if we raised the prices…"

"The lady?" Kristoff turned, raising his eyebrows. His brown eyes fixed on the sea green eyes of the trader.

The trader gulped, looking to his three companions for support but they only shifted uneasily, leaving him to speak.

"There was a lady... She convinced us to raise the prices. She said we weren't getting enough for the amount of work we were doing and that nobody would care."

"Where did you meet this lady?" Kristoff demanded, his large hands curling into fists. That was clear treason against the country. And treason put the Royal Family in danger.

His girlfriend's family. Hopefully, eventually, _his_ family.

"Tell me where you met this lady!" He grabbed the trader by the shirt, voice laced with fury.

"The... the Rusty Pick, sir," the man stammered, grey eyes wide with fear.

Kristoff released the man with disgust. The Rusty Pick, partway up the mountains, was a common haunt for ice harvesters. The place was a rundown pub, and Kristoff had to admit he had been there for a beer or two.

But this meant that the ice harvesters were most likely drunk during their exchanged with the woman.

"What did she look like?"

"She was beautiful," a man piped up.

"Gorgeous beyond belief," another agreed.

_Huh. I doubt it._ In Kristoff's opinion, _nobody_ was more beautiful than Anna.

"Can we get a little more specific?" Kristoff crossed his arms.

"Her hair was raven black, petite build, and her eyes... as black as coals." the man shivered slightly.

"Did you get _any_ other information about her?"

"Um... she mentioned something about a boat."

"A boat. Great." Kristoff fought the urge to pound his head against a wall. The men had obviously been drunk, doing who-knows-what with the mysterious woman with black hair and eyes, letting her convince them into treason.

Sven snorted.

"One step ahead of you, buddy." Kristoff was already getting the reindeer ready for the trip back. He turned to his guards. "Listen, I need to go immediately to the queen and report this. Suspend these men's trading privileges for a month- and make sure the people of the towns know. I will revisit the matter later."

"Yes sir!" the guards saluted.

"And keep an eye out for that woman. If you see her- arrest her."

Time to go back to Anna.

* * *

"There's..." _grunt _"Gotta..." _grunt_ "Be a..." _grunt_ "Carrot..." _grunt_ "In here..." _grunt_ "Somewhere... AHA!"

The lid of the barrel that Anna had been tugging at suddenly popped out, yielding to her hearty efforts to pull it off.

The petite girl went flying backwards across the room at the sudden release.

"Ouch," Anna rubbed the back of her head where it had banged against the wall, and then winced as the movement caused stabs of pain in her wrists. It had taken a lot of prying and twisting and pulling, but Anna had finally gotten the ropes off her wrists. Unfortunately, the skin had been rubbed raw to the point of bleeding from the process. Oh well. Add it to her ever growing list of injuries.

Anna was just dreading having to explain where every bruise and scratch came from if she ever got back to Elsa and Kristoff.

_When _she got back_._ Not _if_. When.

She had to believe that she was going to get out of this stupid boat.

Which was exactly why she needed a carrot. If Olaf, with twigs for hands, could pick a lock with a carrot, so could she.

Anna pulled herself up, heading back to the barrel and peered in.

Empty.

Anna sighed and sat down, slumping against the wall. Great. She was stuck in a dumb room in a dumb ship, forced to play bait by some psycho woman who had something evil planned for her sister.

A shiver went up her spine and Anna pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging herself. She suddenly realized that she was still in her pajamas.

Of course she had to get kidnapped in her thin pink nightgown! Anna groaned and examined the pitiful piece of clothing. It was filthy with grime of the ship and blood from her wrists. Further examination revealed that she didn't even have socks on- her feet were bare- a fact that Anna wasn't sure how she missed earlier.

_What if Kristoff comes to rescue me?! I looked awful!_

_Wait, this is not the time to think about that_.

Unfortunately, the only other thought that crept into her mind was wondering what Raven had planned for Elsa. Anna knew Elsa would come- her older sister would go around the world for her, with Kristoff right on her heels.

But, Anna reassured herself, Elsa would defeat Raven in heartbeat. It was one of the perks of being able to shoot icicles out of your hands.

_What if..._

Anna tried to shut all other doubtful thoughts out of her head and stood up to examine the tiny window in the room. She had checked it like twenty eight times already and the view of murky water was always the same.

Well there was no way she was going to sit around and wait for her sister to get lured into a dangerous trap.

Suddenly Anna had an idea.

"Hey!" Anna banged on the door. "Hello!"

"_What the hell, she's supposed to be tied up!"_

"_Should we tell Raven?"_

"Hey! I was wondering if I could talk to the Raven lady..."

"Shut up!"

_How rude!_ Anna frowned and crossed her arms. Then she took a deep deep breath and...

Screamed at the top of her lungs.

The force and volume of the scream scared her a little bit. _Maybe I should rethink this screaming thing._

"What the..." The doorknob rattled then suddenly opened.

"Yes! Ha ha!" Anna scampered past the guard and twisted out of wild grab the rugged man made.

"Get her!"

Anna sprinted down the hall, her heart beating wildly as the pounding steps and yells followed her.

_Okay think!_

She raced up a set of stairs- _wow this is a big boat_- and dove wildly into a dark doorway, holding her breath and hoping with all her heart the room was empty.

The sound of the pounding of boots went past.

Anna turned and let a small sigh of relief as she examined the empty room. Quickly she found a hidden nook behind some crates and carefully settled herself in the hiding spot. She could hear distant yells, but the room was silent except the slight creaking of wood as the boat rocked slightly.

_Okay. Now all I have to do is wait silently for like ten hours until things calm down and then I can sneak to the deck and swim to shore, find Elsa, and then hopefully there will be an opportunity to punch Raven at some point. _

Reexamining the plan, Anna realized there was a slight problem.

How was she going to stay still for so long?

Was it even physically possible?

She had been sitting in the corner for, what, five minutes? and she was already bored out of her mind.

_You can do this! It's for Elsa. _

"We can talk in here..."

Anna froze, recognizing the smooth melodic lilting of Raven's voice, the sound making a shiver travel down her spine.

"After you, Your Majesty." The second voice was deeper, rougher.

_Um since when was Raven a Your Majesty?_

"Shut the door." There was a soft click. "Are you sure these will work?"

"The Ancient Secrets are rarely wrong, Your Majesty. It is finding them that is the hard part."

Anna leaned slightly forward, risking a glance.

Raven and a large man had their backs to her hiding spot, but she could see a glimmer of metal in Raven's hands. She leaned forward a little more, her blue eyes widening.

Raven was examining what looked like a metal glove.

The object had locks and thick chains on it. Anna knew exactly what it was for- she could already imagine Elsa's slim pale hand captured in the restraining piece.

This was very bad.

"However, I don't understand how this will remove her powers..."

Anna couldn't stifle the soft gasp that escaped her lips.

_Remove Elsa's powers... that wasn't possible! Was it?_

Luckily, the two figures didn't seem to notice the tiny gasp from the corner.

"The gloves are only to restrain the Ice Queen. To remove the powers..."

"Your Majesty!" The door swept open.

"I told you not to interrupt!" Raven hissed, her voice laced with venom.

"I'm sorry! But... it's the girl. We didn't want to disturb you but we've looked all over... she's escaped and..."

Raven cut the flustered man off with a tinkling laugh.

"Don't worry. She's in here. Anna, would you like to come out now, darling?"

Anna's heart sank as she peeked out behind the crate to find Raven's jet black eyes fixed on hers.

The gleam in those dark glittering circles made her heart pound with fear.

* * *

_**Once again, sorry this chapter isn't the best. I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**_

_**And don't worry- there will be lots of Elsa in the next chapter!**_

_**Leave a review? Please? :)**_


	6. Open Wounds

_**Ahhhh I am in a super rush right now but I wanted to get this up!**_

_**A huge thanks to my beautiful reviewers, , Ava-Potter gal, CaptainAnime1412, Purplepox63010, CartoonGurl201m, stuffandthingsco, AwesomeGizmo, wolfgirl1221, thatgirl11, Guest#1, Guest#2, BabyYoureMyOxygen, Guest#3, Olafqhace, traveling reader, and WhiteSheWolf17!  
Congratulations on being OFFICIALLY awesome.**_

_**I'm not gonna say much cause I need to run to a friend's birthday dinner. But thanks to all you lovely people, and as usual I would love any feedback you have!**_

_**I will try to get a quick update in a couple days! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen. And even if it were for sale I'd be too poor to buy the rights.**_

_**Here's some Elsa for ya'll! And more of mysterious Kirk**_

_**This is a really long chapter btw I'm pretty proud of myself.**_

* * *

"You know, I'm pretty sure it's impossible not to feel."

Elsa's blue eyes shot open, barely controlling a surge of ice magic. She clutched her hands to her chest instinctively.

Kirk was standing in front of her, green eyes calm.

"Kirk, just go away!" Elsa turned, trying to control the tremors that were shaking her body. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."

She felt like an echo of her teenage self; confused and scared.

"I can hear you saying 'don't feel' under your breath. But like I said, I think that's impossible. And even if it were possible, I don't think you'd want that," Kirk continued like she hadn't said anything.

Elsa stared at him blankly, panic and fear fading away at the complete ridiculousness of the situation.

"Excuse me?" she blinked.

_Nobody_ talked to her like that.

"If you didn't feel, that would make you less human. And I don't think that's the secret to controlling your powers."  
"I know how to control my powers!" Elsa snapped, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I just need..." She trailed off, dark images and frightening possibilities creeping into her mind. A sob rose in her throat and she choked slightly, letting her head fall into her hands.

_Oh Anna, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you from this._

"Hey. Just keep faith, okay?" The touch on her shoulder was light but firm, the contact causing her to instinctively flinch away. However she was grateful that he didn't say _It's going to be okay. _ or _Don't worry, she'll be alright._ Because there was no guarantee on any of those things. And although she flinched from the contact, Kirk kept his hand on her shoulder, and the touch made her feel more grounded for some reason. The swirling fog of fear retreated and she realized that she had completely freaked out while discussing military options with Kirk. One of the ministers had mentioned the possibility of Anna already being dead and...

Well, she had almost frozen everyone in the room.

A faint blush of pink crept into her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Elsa stepped away, Kirk's hand falling from her shoulder. She felt an irrational sense of loss as the contact was broken.

"No need to apologize." Kirk shrugged with a smile. She noticed that the room was now empty except for the two of them and assumed that Kirk had shooed the others out, a fact she was very grateful for. For some crazy reason, he didn't seem the slightest bit afraid of her, a trait she had only found in one other person; Anna. "Should..." he hesitated. "Should I call the others in?"

"No!" Elsa stiffened. She wanted to be _alone_. Keeping up a regal facade among her ministers and captains was almost more than she could take at the moment. "I mean... I feel a little tired."

"Should I go?" Kirk looked concerned.

"You can stay."

The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them and her eyes widened.

But the more startling thing was that she actually _wanted_ him to stay. Despite what she had just thought, she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts and fears.

However, she did desperately wanted a subject change.

"Good. I was going to insist on staying anyways," Kirk said lightly. Elsa could only stare at him. "Being alone at a time like this..." The man trailed off, handsome face suddenly heavy. "Sometimes you just need someone to be there."

Elsa wondered about the grief in Kirk's usually light face, tilting her head slightly. But before she could say anything, the soldier looked up at her with a small smile.

Elsa felt a surge of gratitude then confusion.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Once again, the words slipped out of her mouth without her permission.

However, once they were out, she couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say. Even though it was a completely stupid and inappropriate question.

"You're the Queen. My duty is to my country and you. Your wellbeing is of utmost importance for the safety of Arendelle."

It was the perfect appropriate answer possible for the situation but Elsa felt a strange faint pang of disappointment.

"And..." Kirk paused. Elsa's blue eyes shot up to his face. "Well, I'm probably about to lose my job but... I can't lie. I can tell you're in so much pain about what happened with your sister, and you're worried about her and... well I just didn't want you to blame yourself or run like last time. You may be the Queen, but you're also a human and everybody needs some help sometimes."

Kirk looked up and met her gaze steadily.

Okay. That wasn't exactly appropriate for a soldier to tell a queen.

Elsa stood up shakily. So many emotions were swirling in her head and she could feel the tingling of ice in her fingertips to add to the confusion.

However, it was anger that fought its way to the top.

"What about when Prince _Hans..._" she spat the name "...brought me here unconscious and imprisoned me in my own castle? How about when he put the death sentence on my head? My sister almost died! _Don't you think I have used some help then?!_"

"Elsa..." Kirk began, standing up. Once again snow and wind filling the air seemed to slide past him. "Elsa, wait!"

"Do not address me so informally, _soldier_," Elsa told him, sweeping out of the room.

* * *

"Just wait until the scouts come back," Elsa murmured under her breath, staring at the blue sky from her bedroom window.

As much as she hated to admit it, it would be unwise to rush out unprotected to blindly search for her sister. It was a risk Elsa would be fine with taking if it was guaranteed that the consequences would only harm herself, but she knew that if something went wrong, it wouldn't do Anna any good. Based on the notes, Anna was taken because of Elsa. Therefore, Elsa needed to be present, ready, and alive to get her back.

But if they got so much of a suspicion on where Anna was being held, Elsa would be there in an instant.

She hated waiting. Every minute was a nightmare. She just wanted this to be over, to have Anna safely at her side... If anything happened to her sister- Elsa would never ever forgive herself.

Or the people responsible.

They were going to regret ever touching Anna when she finally found them.

Elsa stared out the window, trying to keep the creeping doubts away, trying not to think things like she might already be dead, or torture, or... or other of hundreds of other things. There were some things that it was just not healthy to dwell on. Plus, she'd probably end up freezing Arendelle all over again.

"Being alone at a time like this... Sometimes you just need someone to be there."

Kirk's words echoed in her mind, and the image of his hurt face flashed across her mind.

She already regretted what she had said to him. But at the same time, she felt that she had every right to be angry.

Besides, being alone was nothing new for Elsa. Just part of the territory of being me, she sighed inwardly.

There was a knock on the door.

Elsa ignored it, slightly surprised as the person tried to door anyways, trying to twist open the locked knob.

"Elsa, please!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she clutched her hands to her chest before hurrying to the door to open it.

Kristoff's anguished face was more than she could take.

"Please tell me it isn't true." His brown eyes were pleading with her. "Please. Tell me she's in here, or in her room, or..." Elsa looked away, her silence answering his question. "Oh God, no!" Kristoff's voice broke and he slammed his fist against the wall, eyes wild with fear. Elsa had never seen such raw emotion from the usually calm mountain man.

"I'm so sorry," Elsa couldn't stop the tear that slowly made its way down her cheek.

"It's not your fault." Kristoff said fiercely. "I'm going to go look for her." Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but Kristoff cut her off. "Don't try to stop me, please. But Kirk is right. You need to stay here. The country needs you."

It wasn't the reason Elsa had submitted to staying but she didn't tell him that.

"You talked with Kirk?"

"I ran into him on the way up here. He said you're really mad at him but he begged me to tell you not to do anything rash. He might have said more, but I had to get up here to... to make sure it was true..." Kristoff's brown eyes filled with fear again. He turned to leave but paused. "I don't know what happened with Kirk, but if you're going to trust a soldier, trust him."

"What do you mean?" Elsa kept her face impassive.

"You never heard?" Kristoff stared at her. "When Hans came back and imprisoned you, Kirk led some of the Arendelle soldiers into an attack against him. However they were overwhelmed by the combined forces of the guards from Weselton and those following Hans."

"What?" Elsa whispered, her eyes widening with horror.

"He was thrown into prison by Hans for supporting you."

* * *

"I kind of like this corner, I think I'd rather stay here." Anna tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"That wasn't a question, Princess." The guard grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her into view.

"Actually it was question, she asked if..."

"Shut up!" The guard shook the slim redhead roughly.

"Ouch! Hey!" Anna protested, her blue eyes flashing.

"You heard everything, didn't you," Raven examined her, staring intently at Anna's face.

"Listen, I don't know where you got your crazy information, but you can't take away Elsa's powers. It's not possible. And some stupid pair of silver gloves isn't going to stop her." Anna told Raven confidently, hoping the woman wouldn't be able to tell she was bluffing.

Well, it wasn't technically a lie. I mean, I might be right. Hopefully.

It felt like Raven's dark eyes were boring into her skull, but Anna met her gaze bravely.

"Desperate lies to save your sister will get you nowhere. Let me remind you why you are here. You are here because for some strange reason, the Ice Queen is remarkably fond of you, despite your clumsy ways and inability to do anything right. Why this is so, I have no idea. You obviously lack all social grace, you're a danger to your own family, I mean think of every disaster that has befallen your country and what's caused it. You are worthless, simply a spare to the queen. Do you really think that you could escape? And even if you did, what's to say that you wouldn't just make things worse- I'm sure you could manage it somehow. If I were you, I would wait for your sister and let her handle things."

Raven pulled out a small black dagger. Anna tried to back away, her heart pounding in her chest, but one of Raven's rugged minions had her in an iron grip. Raven smiled and almost gently traced Anna's jawline down to her neck with the blade. Anna didn't dare to move, keenly aware of the slight touch of the blade on her skin, knowing it could turn into piercing pain with a single movement.

But what really hurt was what Raven had said- because it actually was kind of true. A tear trailed down her cheek without her permission, and she cursed its for betraying her. She didn't want Raven to know that what she had said actually had hit her hard.

"Oh Anna, did I hurt your feelings with what I said earlier? Don't worry darling. Only the people who truly love you will tell you the hard truths." Raven smiled, her dark eyes glittering. "Don't cry."

Anna gasped in pain as Raven lightly pushed the dagger against her cheek, opening a shallow cut which exactly traced the path of the tear.

"Blood and tears, a powerful combination." Raven absentmindedly wiped the dagger clean on a piece of cloth. "I can't wait to meet your sister."

Anna felt shivers travel down her spine.

"You won't be able to touch a hair on her head!" she spat.

"You're adorable," Raven smiled condescendingly, patting Anna on the top of her head, making Anna see red. "I can't believe you actually thought you could escape. Although I do think something a little more sturdy than rope would be a good idea for those tiny little wrists of yours."

Anna struggled halfheartedly as they clamped cold metal on her wrists, trying to ignore the blood that was now dripping down the side of her face, trying to hold back the tears which stung in the open cut, trying not to think about the possibility of Elsa ending up in the hands of the black eyed monster standing in front of her.

Because even Anna with her endless optimism couldn't deny that it was a real possibility.

* * *

_**Wow I kind of creeped myself out there to be totally honest. Raven gives me the chills. And I made her...**_

_**Hopefully we'll get to some things actually happening in the next chapter! Don't worry, Elsa isn't going to escape unscathed, we just haven't gotten there yet! *evil chuckle***_

_**Please leave a review if you want to be awesometastic! :)**_


	7. Searching

_**Heya! I wanted to update earlier but life had other plans.**_

_** As usual.**_

_**But! I finished finals! So life will be a little less stressful for awhile! Yay!**_

_**Hugeeeee thanks to my beautiful reviewers, WhiteSheWolf17, redxridingxhood, BabyYoureMyOxygen, Guest, a23spyro, Melanie, Olafqhace, Mercer, wolfgirl1221, thatgirl11, and Tare-chan!**_

_**You all are awesomely amazing! I treasure each and every review however short or long! You rock!**_

_**a23spyro: Thanks! I'd appreciate any help :) and that is so awesome you have your own books out! Whoa! So cool! And I'm looking forward to your Frozen story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not, never did, probably never will, own Frozen. That would be Disney I believe. STOP RUBBING IT IN DISNEY SHEESH!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_***IMPORTANT* Okay this chapter is super long, so if you could make an extra effort to review, I'd love that! Even if it's just a "hey dudette, nice story with words and stuff" I would still love you.**_

_**Anyways, continue being awesome!**_

* * *

Anna was actually scared.

This wasn't anything like confronting Elsa in the ice palace or even being chased by wolves in Kristoff's sleigh. Then, she had had Kristoff, and she never had been afraid of Elsa anyways. And even if she had gotten hurt, it was an accident.

Raven was different.

Anna raised a hand, chains rattling at the movement, and lightly touched the cut running down the side of her cheek, wincing slightly and shivering. Raven was crazy. And not a funny crazy or harmless crazy, no, she was a maniac-I'm-going-to-cut-you-up-for-fun sort of crazy. Anna had seen the perverse joy the the woman's seemingly beautiful face as she had pulled the blade against her skin.

Anna shivered again and pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to adjust her hands so the heavy metal manacles didn't pull too much against her raw wrists.

Elsa couldn't come. Anna could not handle the thought of her beautiful older sister in the hands of that monster because of her.

But she would come. Anna knew without a shred of doubt that Elsa would come for her.

"_You obviously lack all social grace, you're a danger to your own family, I mean think of every disaster that has befallen your country and what's caused it. You are worthless, simply a spare to the queen. Do you really think that you could escape? And even if you did, what's to say that you wouldn't just make things worse- I'm sure you could manage it somehow."_

Anna bit her lip as Raven's words echoed in her mind.

Maybe she was right... Maybe she should just wait and...

_No! That is exactly what Raven wants you to think!_

Anna made up her mind right there.

She would not stop fighting, she would not feel defeated. This was for Elsa, for the hope of a future with Kristoff, for sleigh rides and snowmen, for the belief that she couldn't give up on, that things would turn out okay.

So Anna did the only thing she could think of.

She opened her mouth and began singing at the top of her lungs, to keep up her spirits and annoy the guards she knew were posted at the door, while trying to find something that would help her get rid of the stupid chains around her hands.

* * *

Kristoff stared at the port, dull brown eyes looking at the huge trading ships bobbing slightly in the harbor.

His thoughts drifted back to those cursed ice harvesters that had been cheating the people and lured him away from Anna just while she was kidnapped. Silently he heaped insults and ill wishes upon their heads. But he knew it wasn't really their fault, it was just bad timing...

Or was it?

Kristoff sat up straighter, his eyes wide.

Sven grunted, nudging his shoulder.

"I think I've got an idea, buddy," Kristoff told the reindeer excitedly. "What if I was called away from the palace to make Anna easier to kidnap?"

Sven looked doubtful and gave a snort that clearly meant _I don't know how that helps us find Anna_.

"Those ice-harvesters, the ones that were cheating the southern villages, they were _convinced_ to do that by some black haired woman. What if she did that so that I would leave and they could grab Anna?!"

Kristoff ignored Sven's doubtful look and stood up, grabbing his hat and shoving it onto his head.

Was it really pathetic that he valued the hat about twenty times as much since Anna had worn it on their desperate sprint back to the castle when her heart had been frozen?

"It's a start- better than nothing," Kristoff told Sven, trying to curb some of the rushing hope he felt bubble up in his chest. _Anna, hold on. I'm coming. Just be okay when I get there. Please God, let her be okay._

Sven stamped his feet restlessly, letting out a soft lowing sound.

"I'll leave her a note, I don't have time to go back to the palace. Elsa will understand. You up for a run?" Kristoff patted Sven's side, his eyes burning with new hope.

Sven snorted enthusiastically. Kristoff quickly scribbled a fast note which he handed to a guard to deliver to Elsa and then swung up onto Sven's back.

"Alright buddy. Let's go!"

* * *

A couple hours later- the journey was significantly shorter without a sleigh and guards to slow them down- Kristoff and a very tired Sven slowed to a stop in front of the little village of Narjordet. Although it was small, the town was a popular stop for merchant ship to pick up a load of fish, and several boats were floating in the port.

"Good boy Sven," Kristoff patted the reindeer. "Thank you so much."

Sven snorted, looking very tired but he shook his head at Kristoff.

"Alright, I'm going!" Kristoff pulled out a carrot and gave it to him. Sven perked up and took a large bite, waiting for Kristoff to take a bite from what was left. Kristoff knew he was not going be able to eat until Anna was safe in his arms. "You eat it, bud, you deserve it."

Jogging down to the port, Kristoff quickly found the small office of the port master. He paused, taking a moment to adjust his hat and quickly brush off some of the reindeer fur on his vest, then pushed the door open. A young man was leaning back in a chair, huge feet propped up on the desk, which was covered with papers. As soon as he saw Kristoff, he started, feet flying upward in his haste to stand up, papers flying all over the place.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry. Uh what can I help you with?" The young blond scrambled to gather the papers all over the floor.

"I need some information about the ships which have been here." Kristoff wasn't very nervous anymore. "I'm looking for anything out of the ordinary..."

"Out of the ordinary?" the young man, who Kristoff could now see had a heavy splattering of freckles, stood up, blue eyes narrowing with concentration. "Well, we've had several ships from Denmark come through, even a ship from England, picking up some fish of course..."

"Have you seen a lady with black hair? And black eyes?" Kristoff cut him off.

"Hmm..." the man paused. "Yeah, I think I have! I remember seeing her for a second on the boat, and I was surprised because usually girls don't come on merchant ships... it's bad luck and all that, you know.."

"What did the ship look like? Is it still here?!" Kristoff's heart started pounding and he nearly strangled the young port master for pausing before answering.

"It was a pretty standard merchant ship, I can't think of anything special about it... I think it headed to Arendelle then Botngard." the young man scratched the side of his nose. "They weren't so friendly, except on of the guards they had along, we chatted a bit but honestly off to Arendelle then to Botngard is all I can tell you. That and they probably had about thirty men aboard."

A few minutes later, Kristoff was petting Sven, his face troubled and conflicted.

"Sven, do you think you'd be able to make it to Botngard? I'm sorry buddy, this really is a lot to ask of you..."

Sven snorted, stomping his hooves and shaking his head in a way that Kristoff knew meant that he wanted Kristoff to mount him.  
"Are you sure?" Kristoff looked slightly concerned but also relieved. Sven gave him a look which clearly said _It's for Anna, get on already!_

"Thank you." Kristoff patted Sven's side one more time then swung up onto the large reindeer's back, and they were off.

* * *

Elsa's large blue eyes quickly scanned the slightly grimy, very crumpled, piece of paper. She put it down on the table with a sigh, not exactly sure what to think. Should she go help Kristoff?

It sounded like he was chasing a desperate hope. But that was better than nothing...

She was so tired of waiting. She felt like she was slowly losing any hope of getting Anna back. She felt like she was slowly dying herself, she felt like the worry and anguish was slowly taking her over...

Suddenly Elsa heard a faint clattering in the room next door. Her smooth brown wrinkled in confusion. She had told her guards to leave her alone for the night, not being able to handle the constant presence of another human. They had conceded to guarding the entrances to the palace and the end of her hall. She was fairly sure they were getting tired of being freezing cold and dodging snowstorms.

Only Kirk didn't seem to care about that.

Elsa hadn't seen him since she had ordered him out of her presence. It upset her more than she cared to admit.

But that sound... The room next door was her parent's old room. Lately she had been using it as a study and nobody except her and Anna were allowed in.

Quietly Elsa rose, lithe form tense. Quickly she slipped out of her room. The hall was silent and dark. Slowly she leaned against the door, her eyes widening as she heard muffled snatches of conversation.

"_...idiot someone could have heard that!"_

"_I'm sorry. At least it wasn't the mirror..."_

"_...you'd be dead."_

"_Where is that thing?"_

"_Shut up and look silently!"_

Elsa took a deep breath and quickly threw open the door.

Two men clothed in black stared at her in shock before leaping into action. One grabbed a hand mirror off the vanity, shoving it into his coat while the other pulled out a dagger and threw it towards the queen. Elsa easily deflected the weapon with a wave of ice, not that it going anywhere near her anyways.

"What are you doing here? Are you the villains that have my sister?!" Elsa shouted, blocking off their exit with a sheet of ice, snow beginning to swirl around the room. The two men backed up, their faces pale.

"If you kill us, your precious sister will die! Melt the ice and let us go and we'll make sure your sister remains in one piece!"

"Touch a hair on her head and you're dead," Elsa hissed, her blue eyes crackling with fury.

"Too late for that! But if you let us go..."

Elsa's temper spiked to an uncontrollable height. The blast of energy was building up in her hands, and she blindly felt eager to release it on some of her sister's tormentors. In her fury she failed to see the second man edging away around her, reaching for a dagger. She raised one hand, only aware of her anger and fear and the howling of the snow in her ears.

"Elsa, no!"

Suddenly she was falling to the ground, something warm on top of her. Faintly she heard the sound of ice shattering...

_No! They were getting away!_

Elsa struggled to sit up, the firm weight holding her down suddenly lifting.

"They're gone," she whispered in despair. Quickly she scanned the room and spotted the reason. "They got away because of you!" Elsa whispered, staring at Kirk who was gazing out the window, strangely still. Her anger began to build. Kirk had tackled her, stopping her from...

"You were going to kill them, it would have done nothing for our situation except destroy you. You are not a killer," Kirk didn't face her, his voice slightly strained.

Her anger faded to horror.

_Oh God. He's right. I almost killed two men..._

Elsa struggled to remain composed, but her heart was pounding in her chest.

_I almost killed them._

She closed her eyes, remembering the raw fury that had taken over her, that had seeped into every pore and cell until she was only anger and power. She shuddered and pushed the thought away, realizing she had something she needed to say to Kirk.

"Thank you." Elsa looked up at Kirk who was still at the window. "And... I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier. I had no right. Kristoff told me what you did for me at the time of the Freeze, what Hans did to you..."

"No need to apologize. But are you alright?" Kirk still did not turn.

"I'm fine. Kirk, are you mad at me?"

She sounded so uncharacteristically vulnerable and she hated it. But she needed to know, for some reason it was very important.

"No..." Kirk finally turned. His handsome face was pale and tight. "Elsa, I think I need a little help..." he sounded reluctant at the confession. Elsa's eyes darted to how he was clutching his side, suddenly noticed the darkness spreading through the fabric.

"Kirk!" her eyes widened with horror.

He was hurt. Oh God, he was hurt... The man must have thrown the dagger... Kirk had tackled her, taking the blade instead...

Quickly Elsa helped him sit down against the wall. She spun her hands around themselves a couple times, pushing the surge of magic towards the ground and watched as a ice creature sprang into being.

"Get a physician and the rest of the guards!" she ordered the strange ice thing. It scuttled off on icy legs. "Take off your shirt," Elsa ordered Kirk.

His face flushed, and she knew hers was burning as well.

"Um..."

"I need to see the wound," Elsa growled. Kirk seemed properly intimidated and began tugging at it. Elsa had to help him get it off in the end, and would have been exceedingly embarrassed except the fact that her heart was pounding with fear as she examined the wound which was clean but deep. Gently but firmly she pressed Kirk's shirt against the wound, trying to stem the bleeding.

Suddenly she became aware of the angry red lines of raised skin crisscrossing Kirk's well toned chest.

_Wow, he is muscular... wait what?_

Elsa pushed the thought out of her head and looked more closely at the scar lines which seemed fairly new.

"What are these from?" she asked.

Kirk looked uncomfortable and was uncharacteristically silent.

"Kirk, please tell me," Elsa said quietly.

"Um... Hans wasn't so happy about the resistance I had caused against him when he imprisoned you..." Kirk's green eyes locked onto Elsa's blue ones, staring intently at her. "But it wasn't your fault."

Elsa had already stumbled away, pure horror apparent on her face.

"I never knew..." she whispered. "Kirk... Because of me..."

"Elsa," Kirk's deep voice caught her attention. "It was not your fault. Hans was a monster with no heart, his actions reflect nothing of you. Please calm down, the wound is starting to bleed again."

She returned to press the cloth against his side again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered as the doctor finally rushed in, followed by several guards.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

Elsa backed out of the way, watching as the doctor began examining the young man, holding her body stiffly. First Anna, now Kirk...

Everyone she loved was getting hurt because of her.

Wait, did she just say she loved Kirk?

Elsa's eyes widened and she swept out of the room in a flurry of snowflakes, her thoughts a jumbled confusion.

Why had the kidnappers come to steal from her parents' bedroom? What did this mean for Anna? Was she okay?

Elsa frowned, remembering how one of the men had grabbed her mother's handheld mirror and taken it. Was that what they had come for?

But why on earth would they want that?

She tried to focus but Kirk's pale face and the crisscrossing scars on his chest suddenly popped up in her mind, as well as the way his bright green eyes locked with hers and...She silently cursed her mixed emotions and tried to clear her head by adding a sheet of ice to her bedroom floor, watching the frost creep up the walls.

Right now she just needed to focus on getting Anna back.  
But she wasn't about to let Kirk get hurt again either.

* * *

_**Also, I came upon this amazing story, so you should check it out! ** s/10018360/1/The-Twelve-Swans_ **_Give it a try if you have a minute, it is awesome!  
_**

**_Why am I losing followers? *sadness* :(_**

_**Please review? Please? Even the shortest note would be appreciated!**_

_**Whaddya think?**_


	8. Formulating Plans

_**HEY YOU ARE AMAZING!**_

_**Wow. I cannot believe this story hit over 100 reviews! And only 7 chapters! Wow! You guys are the best!**_

_**Here's a nice long chapter for you!**_

_**Huge thanks to all my wondertastic reviewers, ElsaAnnaSnowQueen (x5 you're amazing!), Firefly15, FrozenAddict15, BabyYoureMyOxygen, Phoenixfirewolf, CinnamonPearl517, wolfgirl1221, WhiteSheWolf17, Tare-chan, Olafqhace, SSR, Temer, Automail-gHost, elphaba111297, Guest, sarulak, fearthetree, Annabeth chase101, and .harrypotter! **_

_**YOU ARE ALL AWESOME AND SO IS EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED!**_

_**Quick note: Some of you mentioned that you thought that the relationship between Kirk and Elsa was too rushed, and I have to agree! I wrote the chapter pretty quickly, and when I looked back, I realized that it wasn't quite in character for our lovely Elsa. I apologize sincerely and I'll try to keep things more accurate from here out! Thanks for the feedback!**_

_**Shout-out to sarulak for being my 100th reviewer!**_

_**I'd love to hear from you, so please leave a review or hit that follow/favorite button to let me know you're finding the story worthwhile! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: DO I REALLY HAVE TO KEEP SAYING I DON'T OWN FROZEN THIS IS LIKE RUBBING LEMON JUICE IN MY EYES TO KEEP HAVING TO ADMIT IT**_

_**Also I promise more Elsa in the next chapter.**_

* * *

Kristoff slid off Sven, his legs nearly buckling as he hit the ground. Sven let his head fall, breathing heavily.

"Sven, you are the best ever," Kristoff told the reindeer tiredly, patting his side. The sturdy blond was so was tired from just _riding_ so much, he couldn't even imagine how tired Sven would be after _running_ all that way. Quickly he located at stable and gently led the exhausted reindeer to the building.

Sven stopped in front of the stable, giving a soft grunting noise, looking at Kristoff and refusing to move.

"No, Sven. You can't come. You've already done so much and you can barely walk. I'll find Anna for us," Kristoff promised.

Sven grunted.

"_And_ I'll be safe, I promise."

Sven raised his furry reindeer eyebrows.

"I won't do anything stupid!" Kristoff protested. "Come on, have some faith here."  
"Can I help you?" The stable master interrupted the seemingly one sided conversation, looking a little uneasy.

"Yes. Could you please house this reindeer for me? He needs water, whatever the finest hay and other food you have..."

"For how long?" the man took Sven's halter, and Kristoff watched carefully but was satisfied at the gentle way the man examined and stroked the reindeer.

"Indefinitely. I will pay you when I am back."

"But..." the man began to protest.

Kristoff pulled his silver medallion out from beneath his shirt and showed it to the stable master.

"Royal Ice Master, I apologize!" the man bowed.

"No problem. Just take good care of him!" Kristoff was already taking off.

Quickly he arrived at the port. Botngard was one of the largest trade cities of Arendelle and the streets were buzzing with activity and trade. Kristoff's heart sunk as he arrived at the docks.

There were a lot of ships.

And they all pretty much looked the same.

It seemed like his wild goose chase was getting more and more speculative.

Kristoff took a deep breath, ignoring the aching of his body from the long ride and stood up straighter. If it meant interrogating the entire town to find out where Anna might be, then he would do it.

Kristoff squared his shoulders and walked up to the nearest sailor.

* * *

"For the first time in forever, I can't feel my hands anymore. And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find a key, but for the first time in foreverrrrrrrr..." Anna trailed off. "Well. I don't really have a chance," she sighed, leaning against the wall.

The boat had stopped moving, at least, it was only rocking back and forth gently. Anna's new room didn't have a window, so she couldn't see anything but the dank room dimly lit by one candle in the corner where Anna couldn't reach with the chain length given to her.

Maybe they were at a port! Anna felt her spirits rise. That would explain why she was more hidden away, so nobody could hear her...

She had sung every song she knew. Twice. And then she had made up five new songs. Her favorite was _Raven is a Creepo_ with the chorus being "_Raven is a creepy girl, seeing her face wants to make me hurl! She's super mean, not at all nice, I bet her head is home to a ton of lice."_

Apparently Raven wasn't a fan of that song because one of the guards had come in and slammed Anna against the wall so hard she saw stars, ordering her to shut up.

The state of her wrists was basically a bloody mess and she wasn't trying to get out of the metal bands anymore because the movement was too painful to be worth the seemingly pointless action.

Anna sighed again, letting her head rest on her knees, trying to ignore the many pains and aches all over her body. Her throat was so dry from all the singing, and she couldn't remember the last time she had drank anything. Or eaten for that matter.

One tear snuck down her cheek and Anna hurriedly wiped it away, a surge of irrational panic filling her.

_There was a stabbing sensation of pain as as Raven lightly pushed the dagger against her cheek, opening a shallow cut which exactly traced the path of the tear... Raven's black eyes shone with malice and twisted excitement as the blade cut into the skin..._

Anna shuddered and mentally ordered herself not to cry. She did not want to relive that memory more than necessary.

_It's okay. Elsa and Kristoff will come and get you out of here since you pretty much seem unable to get yourself out,_ Anna reassured herself. But that thought made her heart sink as well. She didn't want Kristoff or Elsa in any danger.

Suddenly the door opened and Raven walked in, a smirk on her beautiful face. Anna tensed, her jaw tightening.

"What, you're not happy to see me?" Raven smiled humorlessly.

"Did you come for a performance of my song _Raven is a Creepo_?" Anna smiled charmingly, her hands unconsciously curling into fists. Raven's face darkened.

"No, I'm afraid not." She bent down and unlocked the manacles around Anna's slim wrists. The metal fell away but before Anna could react, Raven had wrapped a rough rope around the wrists and yanked the girl up, ignoring her cry of pain. "I think it's time for me to show _you_ something."

"Elsa isn't here, is she?" Anna asked with a confidence she didn't feel. Her heart was sinking in her chest as Raven dragged her through the dark dank ship and she was surprisingly dizzy, maybe from the injuries her head had sustained, maybe because of the lack of food and water. She longed to up onto the deck, to feel the sun on her face... But Raven was only taking her deeper into the hull.

"Your beautiful sister will be joining us eventually, don't you fret," Raven told her. "That's why I've brought you here. We must prepare for her arrival, don't you think?"

Somehow Anna didn't think Raven was talking about buying flowers and some welcome chocolates.

"I could sing my song," Anna suggested, trying to remain stable on her feet, her head spinning. She stumbled but one of the guards yanked her back up roughly. Finally they arrived at a large heavy metal door. "How big is this boat?" Anna wondered out loud. It seemed far too large for a normal boat.

"Larger than it seems," Raven told her smoothly, black eyes glinting as she pulled out a key and unlocked the metal door. "We will proceed alone from here," Raven told her guards. Anna's chest clenched in her chest and she wanted to plead with the rugged thugs not to leave her alone with woman.

"We will be out here, your Majesty," one of the men rumbled with a bow.

"Good." Raven pulled Anna through the door.

They entered a dimly lit room. The air was thick with a sharp smell, the aroma of strange herbs tickling Anna's nose. From the ceiling hung strange twisted shapes, there were pots and jars scattered on shelves. To one side was a large table scattered with ingredients and strange tools.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw the silver metal gloves resting in a velvet box on the table.

Some sort of mixture was sitting out next to it in a silver bowl and Anna wondered if it was important.

_Maybe if she could just tip it over..._ Anna edged towards the table, but suddenly found a dagger at her neck.

"Don't even think about it. I have a special area prepared for you, princess. I need you here but do not overestimate the value your life carries."

Anna felt a surge of adrenaline. Everything was becoming too horribly real, the silver gloves in the velvet box, the strange potions and instruments... All waiting for their victim.

Elsa.

"All everyone ever does is underestimate me!" Anna growled, suddenly kicking out at Raven. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, and Anna felt the knife slide across her neck a little with a biting pain before Raven fell back from the blow. "Well I'm sick of it! I'm not going to let you hurt my sister!" Anna dodged Raven's lunge in an act of agility which she was pretty sure was basically a miracle.

Hands still bound behind her back, Anna stumbled to the table and managed to knock the box with the delicate metal gloves off the table, the intricate metal pieces tumbling to the ground with an awful clatter. She raised one foot to stamp on one of the pieces, hoping that even a dent would somehow help destroy the evil things...

Suddenly she was knocked against the wall so hard that she barely remained conscious, darkness dancing in her vision. Something held her against the wall, nearly crushing her. Her body fought against the force to just draw a breath.

"That was cute sweetie," a voice whispered. Anna saw through her wavering vision that Raven was standing across the room, one hand outstretched towards her. Her dark hair shone slightly in the dim light and shadows danced across the beautiful porcelain face, black eyes gleaming without light.

And then Anna realized that she was being crushed against the wall by...

By nothing that she could see. But something was holding her there, keeping her body from drawing a breath...

She fought wildly, frantically, desperately, for air. Her vision began to blur around the edges, the darkness closing in...

Suddenly the pressure relieved and Anna fell to the floor with a huge gasp of breath, coughing and crumpled on the floor.

"You're a witch,"Anna wheezed, looking up at Raven who had come to stand over her.

"I prefer the term sorceress," Raven smiled. "Witches tend to have a reputation for being ugly."

"I think you're ugly," Anna spat, but the words came out with so little force as her lungs were still craving oxygen.

"I know you're lying, little princess," Raven pulled the slim girl up off the ground. Anna tried to pull away from her touch but found it impossible.

"Fine. But you're not half as beautiful as Elsa _and_ you have an ugly heart. If you have one at all," Anna coughed.

"I am looking forward to seeing your sister's beauty. Perhaps some of that will be transferred in the exchange." Raven pulled Anna to a corner and clamped chains on her wrists. The redhead was too exhausted to protest much, her body worn out.

"The exchange?" Anna watched as Raven picked up the silver gloves off the ground.

"When your sister's powers inhabit me," Raven murmured, examining the metal gloves. "Stupid girl, this one's cracked!"

_Ha! At least I accomplished something!_ Anna smiled inwardly.

"I suppose it isn't large enough to really affect anything." Raven decided, placing the glove carefully back into the box.

_Darn._

"And how are you going to get Elsa's powers out of her?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Not possible."

"It is a complicated process. But I finally have all the supplies gathered." Raven raised a small silver hand mirror. Anna's blue eyes widened.

"That's my mother's!" she gasped. "Where did you get that?!"

Raven ignored her question and raised the mirror up and threw it onto the ground, the sound of shattering filling the air.

"What are you doing?!" Anna demanded.

The woman bent down and examined the shards.

"Are you ready to witness some ancient magic?" Raven glanced at Anna before picking up one of the shards of the mirror and raising it up into the air.

* * *

"Your Highness, we think we've found a lead!"

Elsa turned sharply, her blue eyes widening, platinum braid swishing with the movement of her head.

"What?!" she breathed, afraid that the soldier was lying.

"A lead, we think we've finally found a lead! We have been questioning people and someone said they saw a redhaired girl taken into one of the buildings in Arendelle by force, in the middle of the night!"

"Where?!" Elsa stood up, her blue eyes burning, frost tingling in her palms.

The soldier told her.

Several counselor's swarmed around her, streams of words and advice coming from their mouths, but Elsa didn't hear a single sound. All she was aware of was the roaring of the blood in her temples and fury curling in her chest.

If Anna was in any way harmed...

Elsa walked through the advisors crowding her like a hot knife through butter. Nothing was going to hold her back.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned to see Kirk half jogging-half walking towards her, pulling on his uniform. She felt a strange rush at seeing him followed by an irrational sense of anger.  
"What are you doing?!" Elsa demanded. "You should be resting!"

"The wound wasn't deep," Kirk reassured her, slightly out of breath, his green eyes bright and face slightly flushed. Elsa didn't exactly believe him.

"You look feverish." Elsa almost reached out to touch his forehead but immediately stopped herself, feeling embarrassed at even having the urge. Oh God, the stress of possibly losing Anna was going to her head.

"The soldier reported what he found to me."

"Don't even try to stop me, Kirk, there isn't anything you can do to..." Elsa's blue eyes were steely.

"I just wanted to help you," Kirk raised his hands defensively. "I think a small team would be militarily best for the situation, with backup on hand, of course. We have to be prepared for Anna to possibly be held a hostage..."

Elsa listened as Kirk laid out a plan.

* * *

_**Okay, so here's the thing. I found this AWESOME story in the Fairy Tale section of Fanfiction. But it has not even close to as many reviews as it deserves! SO if you have some time, drop by **_ s/10018360/1/The-Twelve-Swans _**and give it a read. Trust me, it's awesome! And leave the author a review because he/she deserves it! (also beg him/her to update cause I can't wait for the next chapter!)**_

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter! We're finally starting to get into things!**_

_**More Elsa to come!**_

_**Loving all the support, thanks everyone! 3**_


	9. Discovery

_**Hey all! **_

_**The author's note is gonna be super quick today because I am unfortunately not dripping in time right now :(**_

_**But I promise my beautiful reviewers will be thanked in the next chapter!**_

_**I'm not so sure about this chapter... so any encouragement would be greatly appreciated! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or any of that stuff. yup. same old same old.**_

_**again, please leave a review, follow, favorite, something to let me know you're reading/enjoying! (which i hope you are!) :)**_

* * *

"Alright, move in," Kirk whispered, a hand straying to his wounded side.

Three soldiers quickly moved to the back door of the medium sized building. It didn't seem like much; a larger house that had a small fish shop in the front. It seemed to be a popular haunt for sailors, even though it was the middle of the night...

They had come to the back entrance because of that reason.

Elsa couldn't help but think it was all very suspicious but little of it made sense.

Only through a lot of convincing had she agreed to not be the first person into the building. Kirk, despite his injured stage, had pleaded for her to consider what would happen if she, sole Queen of Arendelle, were to be killed.

What he didn't say, but they were both thinking, was _with Anna gone and her return uncertain, she had no heir were she to die._

Elsa watched as the soldiers quietly picked the lock of the back entrance and slipped inside. Elsa started to move, but Kirk touched her arm and she nearly froze it off. She turned quickly to see what his reaction would be to the freezing jolt she knew she had sent through him but he was still staring at the building. He didn't seem to have noticed anything, and Elsa was once again reminded of the mystery that seemed to surround the man.

However this was not the time to ponder that.

Finally Kirk nodded and Elsa followed him across the yard and into the building.

There were beginning to climb the stairs when shouts from above where the other soldiers had ventured ahead.

"Come on!" Elsa flew up the stairs as a girl's cry filled the air, nearly drowned out by more shouts.

"Get out!"

"Put your hands up!"  
"What is going on here?!"

Just as Elsa was about to turn the corner, she slammed into one of the soldiers, fainting recognizing him as Amund.

"I'm sorry," he stammered but grabbed Elsa's arm as she tried to move past him. "Wait!" the soldier was nearly fainting as he stopped her, but stood firm in her way. "You can't go back there!"  
"Why not?!" Elsa demanded, her blue eyes flashing dangerously, barely restraining herself from freezing his feet to the ground and continuing.

"It's not decent," the soldier stammered. "You can't go in there, not till the others get the men out and dealt with..."

Elsa stared at him blankly.

Kirk suddenly appeared at her side. He must have somehow slipped past her.  
"Elsa, it was a false lead," he sighed, his face sagging with exhaustion.

"What the heck is going on?" Elsa glowered. "Tell me what's in that hall if Anna isn't!"

"It's a brothel." Kirk told her plainly, his green eyes flashing with anger. "Not a voluntary one either, it seems they've been holding girls against their will. Not a suitable place for a queen... My men are getting the sailors out but..."

Elsa had already pushed past him, her head pounding with fiery pure anger.

Two soldiers were holding a heavyset man at swordpoint. Several girls were staring stunned at the soldiers milling about, some with blankets wrapped around them. A couple had soldier's jackets on, obviously given graciously for covering.

Elsa spied a girl who looked Anna's age, her blond hair tangled, clutching a blanket around herself. Another looked even younger, only a child... It was obvious the girls had suffered abuse by their thin forms and scared haunted countenances.

"This is the girl someone saw being taken into the building, the one we thought was your sister," Kirk led her to a redhead who was dazedly huddled with a couple other girls.

Elsa's heart ached at the resemblance. The girl had the same wild red brown hair and lithe form as Anna. But her eyes were green and her face did not look like Anna's upon closer inspection.

"Thank you for coming, Your Majesty." The girl's voice was soft but steady.

Elsa's world shook slightly. These girls had been through hell, through unspeakable horrors, under her reign. _Why hadn't she known things like this were going on in her own country? What kind of ruler was she?_ She had failed to protect these girls, and her chest tightened painfully as she thought of how if Fate had worked differently, this girl could be her sister.

There was a soft warm touch on her hand. _Kirk._ Immediately the slight pressure removed.

"I'm only sorry we didn't come earlier," Elsa managed to say. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, your Highness."

Elsa's vision clouded with rage. This girl was even younger than Anna. However there was the same spiritedness about her and unlike the other girls, she did not cower in fear although her hands trembled slightly.

"What is your name and where are you from?"

"Helje. I am from Akrenham, way in the north, your Highness. I came here seeking work to support my family and..." Helje's green eye's filled with tears. "Some men tricked me and sold me to Dovre. Please, you have to believe me that none of the girls here are here by choice, we all... None of us wanted to..." Helje couldn't keep going, her face filling with pain and haunted fear.

"It's alright Helje. You and your friends don't have to worry about anything. You're all coming back to the palace with me tonight, and then we'll work on finding your families. But tonight I'll make sure you all are well taken care of."

Suddenly Elsa found herself being tightly embraced by the sobbing girl. She sent a panicked look at Kirk who smiled slightly, his green eyes sparkling.

_Oh God I don't know how to comfort people, especially girls, especially girls who have been through so much... what do I do?_

Elsa slowly, slightly stiffly, wrapped her arms around the girl who was still desperately clinging to her.

"It's alright. You're safe now," she said quietly, hoping desperately the words were the right thing to say.

Suddenly disappointment and crushing fear began to creep into her chest.

They still hadn't found Anna.

Her sister wasn't safe yet.

"Queen Elsa!" a messenger came springing up, holding a small scrap of paper.

Elsa's large blue eyes widened as she quickly read the note.

On it were instructions for her to get Anna safely back.

* * *

It had taken all day, but Kristoff was fairly sure he had figured out which boat Anna was possibly being held on. He hadn't had a huge problem getting on unnoticed; merchant ships tended to have a lot of boxes and storage rooms to hide in. Plus, Kristoff had donned a sailor's suit for some extra camouflage. And for some reason, the deck was fairly empty. No, all of that had gone quite smoothly, far more smoothly than he had expected, up until the moment the boat started moving.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

Kristoff gulped as he watched the flickering lights of the port grow farther and farther away as they slipped into the darkness.

Now he was in trouble and definitely trapped.

He had been lucky enough to get this far but to be honest, it was pretty much a fluke. Now he was crouched behind a large crate and watching a large rugged man pace back and forth, with zero ideas on how to remain unnoticed let alone how to venture out and find Anna.

In his panic and fear for Anna, he had done rushed into drastic action without much of a plan.

_It wouldn't be the first time..._ Kristoff reflected wryly. He seemed to lose his head whenever he encountered a situation where Anna was in danger.

Such as rushing headlong into a blizzard across a cracking ice ocean.

Now he was kind of regretting not formulating a better plan than _get on the boat, find Anna, escape with Anna, kiss Anna._

Finally Kristoff spotted an opening as the thug stopped to pick up a beer on the other side of the deck. Quickly Kristoff crept across the deck, darting from barrel to crate. He froze, nearly barging in on a large group of men sitting on crate and passing around a couple bottles, laughing and talking loudly in a language that Kristoff didn't understand.  
_Yes!_

That was good. Hopefully this meant that the rest of the ship was going to be less guarded.

Kristoff took a deep breath and darted towards the entrance to the hold of the ship.

Leaning against a dark corner, he held his breath as a man walked past.

Every fiber of his body was coursing with adrenaline as he crept through the dark passageways into the depths of the ship.

It seemed much larger than possible and so dark the air felt thick. It was only the occasional lantern that prevented Kristoff from running into things.  
"Is everything prepared?" a quiet voice spoke, nearly causing Kristoff to shout out. He backed slowly into the shadow of a doorway, the metal door cold against his back.

"Almost."

Suddenly footsteps were coming closer.

Kristoff's brown eyes widened with panic. His hand landed on the knob of the door and to his surprise it twisted. Carefully he eased himself into the room, moving slowly and smoothly, as if he were on cracking ice.

Somehow he made it into the room and closed the door just as the footsteps went by.

The large blond leaned heavily against the wall as the sounds of the two people faded. He let his eyes close briefly in relief and let out the breath he had been holding.

When he opened his eyes again, he became aware of the bizarre room he was in. There was a table littered with strange instruments, a large cauldron thing, and...

Kristoff's world shook beneath his feet.  
In the corner lay the still form of Anna.

_**Please leave a review? Please?  
Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad! I hope it was satisfying and I should have another chapter up in less than a week! :)**_


End file.
